Rain
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Sore itu. Jimin merasa begitu bodoh dan menyesal kenapa ia tak lebih mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka kala itu. Jimin menyesal. RnR Please.


Mendung...

.

Awan mendung kelabu menggantung di sepanjang langit Seoul sore itu. Orang-orang banyak berlalu-lalang di setiap trotoar dan penyebrangan jalan. Karena jam itu mayoritas orang baru saja menyelesaikan jam kerja mereka.

.

Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Lelaki muda penerus perusahaan ayahnya sendiri itu juga baru pulang dari pekerjaan kantornya yang melelahkan. Ia selalu pulang dengan _subway_ setiap harinya. Begitu juga ketika ia berangkat. Walaupun lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu berada dalam kalangan orang 'berada'. Meski Jimin sempat dilarang ayah dan ibunya, Jimin lebih memilih hidup mandiri. Tak ingin menyusahkan kedua orangtuanya, katanya.

.

Dan begitulah Jimin. Ia lebih suka hidup sederhana. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya dan bekerja sendiri di perusahaan ayahnya.

Dan juga...

Memiliki seorang kekasih manis yang sangat ia cintai. Begitu ia cintai. Hingga Jimin tak sanggup bernafas bila ditinggalkannya berlama-lama.

.

Dan itulah mengapa Jimin selalu mampir ke kafe mungil di sisi jalan kota Seoul yang ramai ini.

Disitu lelaki manis pujaannya juga baru selesai bekerja sebagai seorang barista kopi di kafe tersebut.

Dan Jimin menjemput kekasihnya disana. Untuk pulang bersama.

.

Ukh, entah kenapa, di sore yang mendung ini, Jimin rasanya begitu merindu pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jimin segera mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia melihat sesosok tubuh kecil berbalut pakaian hangat berdiri di pinggiran cafe. Tak ingin banyak membuang waktu, ia berlari kearah kekasihnya. Menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang erat tanpa cela.

Lelaki manis ber_nametag_ Min Yoongi itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya berat dan halus.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kalau menabrak orang lain bagaimana?" Omelnya penuh nada khawatir dan sayang.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap kekasih manisnya itu tanpa berkedip. "Aku merindukanmu, _Honey_..."

Yoongi merona tipis. Ia kemudian menggamit lengan kekasihnya untuk berjalan dari sana agar tidak menghalangi trotoar.

"Padahal tadi pagi _'kan_ kita sudah bertemu." Keluhnya.

Jimin mengeratkan tautan mereka. "Tetap saja. Aku merindukanmu setiap detiknya, kau tahu?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Gombal."

.

Tanpa di duga hujan datang bergumul dengan derasnya. Orang-orang berlarian begitu cepat seolah takut hujan akan mematikan mereka.

Yoongi berjengit kaget begitu seseorang menabraknya dengan keras hingga tautannya dengan Jimin terlepas. Tubuh Yoongi yang kecil mudah terbawa arus manusia yang berlomba-lomba menghindari hujan itu. Sampai tak sengaja sebelah kaki Yoongi tersandung turun keluar trotoar dan membuatnya terjatuh di tepi jalan raya. Hujan yang deras membuat seluruh pakaiannya basah dan ketika ia jatuh disana membuat celana hitamnya kotor karena pasir jalanan.

.

Jimin juga melakukan ekspresi yang sama dan mengumpat karena dorongan orang-orang yang berlari menyeretnya hingga menjauh dari kekasihnya. Jimin kemudian mengeraskan tubuhnya agar tak mudah tersenggol oleh orang-orang dan berjalan cepat mencoba melawan arus. Karena kekasihnya masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang ketika tautan mereka terlepas. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Jimin berdebar ketakutan.

"Yoongi-_hyung_!"

.

Yoongi segera berdiri dari aspal bahu jalan dan ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya diantara derasnya hujan dan kumpulan orang yang berlari-larian, Yoongi menoleh.

Kemudian Yoongi tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang mencoba menghampirinya dengan melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan cepat berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Teriaknya melawan suara hujan dan melambaikan tangan pada Jimin.

Yoongi baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke trotoar, tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya putih menimpa kedua matanya, membuat Yoongi berdiam untuk menutup kedua matanya sejenak karena silau kemudian diikuti suara petir yang cukup kencang.

.

Orang-orang masih menghalangi jalannya untuk sampai kearah kekasihnya. Dan ketika kilat menyapa bumi, Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang di sisi jalan kearah kekasihnya.

Jimin segera saja berteriak histeris disana. Masih melawan arah untuk sampai ditempat kekasihnya berdiri.

"Min Yoongi! Pergi dari situ! MIN YOONGI!"

Tetapi yang dilihat Jimin, Yoongi hanya tetap berdiri dan mengusap kedua matanya. Ia tak mendengar panggilan Jimin.

Dan ketika Yoongi mendongak untuk melangkah dan memayungi kedua matanya dari hujan, Yoongi mendengar suara nyaring panjang dari sebuah klakson mobil.

Yoongi menoleh. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sebuah mobil audi hitam menabraknya dengan keras.

.

_BRUK._

.

"MIN YOONGI!"

.

Orang-orang berteriak histeris. Tubuh Yoongi terpental dan menabrak tiang lampu jalan.

Jimin menyaksikan itu semua di hadapannya. Kedua matanya memanas cepat dan ia segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang terkulai di tepi jalan beberapa meter lebih jauh darinya itu.

.

"Min Yoongi... Yoongi-_hyung_..."

Jimin meraih kepala Yoongi di pangkuannya. Ia menekan kepala belakang Yoongi untuk menekan pendarahannya.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan Jimin histeris disana.

"Siapapun! Panggilkan ambulans! Kumohon—"

Jimin segera menunduk memayungi wajah Yoongi dipangkuannya agar tak terkena hujan. Ia kemudian meraih lengan dingin pucat milik kekasihnya untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Yoongi-_hyung_, bertahanlah—hiks." Jimin tak kuasa berkata-kata begitu tangisnya pecah.

Jimin tak sanggup melihat wajah kesakitan dan kedinginan Yoongi seperti itu.

.

Tetapi Yoongi mencoba tersenyum sekuat yang ia bisa, walaupun ada darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk mendekat padanya.

Jimin menurut untuk semakin menunduk. Berbagi hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Yoongi meskipun hujan masih tetap turun dengan derasnya.

"Jimin-_ah_... _Sarang... hae._"

"Tidak, tidak. Yoongi-_hyung_!"

.

.

Sore itu. Jimin merasa begitu bodoh dan menyesal kenapa ia tak lebih mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka kala itu.

Jimin menyesal.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU | Boy's Love | PG-17 | I don't take any profit with this chara **

.

_Inspired by: _

**BTS**'_s_

**Dark & Wild **_album_

**Track 6**

;**Rain**;

_Song produced by: _

Slow Rabbit, Rap Monster, Suga, and J-Hope

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di hari hujan deras itu. Yoongi terbaring koma selama satu bulan. Jimin selalu menginap untuk menemaninya. Menggenggam tangannya. Membisikkan kata cinta untuknya. Dan memberinya belaian hangat di pucuk kepalanya.

Semua itu Jimin lakukan dengan penuh cinta. Berdoa setiap harinya pada Tuhan. Agar kekasihnya itu segera bangun.

.

Dan ketika Yoongi bangun, Jimin tahu kalau ia akan terus merasa menyesal di sepanjang hidupnya.

Yoongi pertamakali membuka matanya dan tak mengenal siapa Jimin dihadapannya. Namanya saja tak ia ingat.

Yoongi sama sekali tak ingat apapun tentang Jimin.

Dan Jimin, tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya merasa menyesal.

Penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

.

.

"Kamu siapa?" Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir. Ia terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit untuk mengusap rambut Jimin yang terduduk menghadapnya di kursi dekat ranjang. "Jangan menangis..."

Jimin mencoba menarik diri untuk tersenyum dan mengusap airmatanya sendiri.

Rasanya sakit sekali, seseorang yang kamu kasihi selama bertahun-tahun kehilangan memorinya tanpa mengingat dirimu. Jimin merasakan itu. Dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan dada.

.

Jimin menghela napas sebentar. Ia menatap Yoongi hangat dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Jimin. Aku... Teman baikmu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Jimin berucap pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Namun ia masih berusaha tetap tersenyum. Jimin tak akan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya dulu... Sebagai orang yang Yoongi kasihi dulu...

Tidak, Jimin tidak akan sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Jimin adalah kekasihnya sebelum Yoongi kehilangan ingatan. Dan disaat kini Yoongi tak merasakan apapun dari cinta mereka?

Tidak. Jimin pikir, lebih baik begini. Ia takut menyakiti Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi telah selamat dari kecelakaan itu saja Jimin sudah sangat bersyukur.

.

"Teman baikku? Ma—maaf ya Jimin, aku... Melupakanmu." Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Yang penting kau mau berteman lagi denganku."

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Ia merentangkan tangannya. Meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya.

Jimin segera berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Yoongi. Jimin menghirup dalam wangi kekasihnya itu. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan. Dan kini... Tak mudah lagi untuk ia dapatkan. Yoongi tak mengingatnya. Yah, tak ingat.

.

Kakak angkat Yoongi yang melihat momen tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia mengerti perasaan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Yoongi dari rumah sakit, ia yang tinggal bersama kakaknya, Yoongi hanya di rumah dan ia belajar tentang tanaman begitu begitu cepat. Ia membuat kebun sendiri di setiap sudut halaman rumahnya. Ada berbagai tanaman yang Yoongi tanam disana. Dari berbagai bunga hingga sayur-sayuran.

Kim Seokjin, kakak angkatnya, yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yoongi, melarang Yoongi untuk bekerja lagi. Dia bilang, khawatir pada Yoongi.

Jadi disinilah Yoongi. Belajar otodidak melalui buku-buku dan internet yang dapat ia pelajari. Dan Yoongi sangat tertarik dengan berkebun.

.

.

Setiap pagi, Yoongi selalu didatangi teman baiknya itu, dia Jimin.

Dan Jimin akan menemaninya mengobrol tentang dunia selagi ia menyirami kebunnya.

Tertawa bersama dan kadang sarapan bersama.

Yoongi begitu senang. Jimin sangat baik padanya. Dan sepertinya hanya Jimin temannya selamanya ini sebelum Yoongi hilang ingatan?

Entahlah, yang pasti Yoongi senang Jimin selalu menemaninya.

.

Diwaktu sore, Jimin juga akan datang ke rumah Yoongi dan mereka mengobrol bersama lagi selagi Yoongi menyirami kebunnya.

Jimin bilang, setiap pulang bekerja, ia memang akan selalu menemui Yoongi.

Tetapi kalau sore hari, Jimin tak pernah lama-lama mengajak Yoongi mengobrol bersama. Ia akan selalu pergi ketika jam enam sore.

.

Sore itu, karena Yoongi penasaran kenapa Jimin selalu pergi setiap jam enam sore, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin.

.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya, _Hyung_." Jimin tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pelan bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya cemberut. Tak suka kalau Jimin meninggalkannya lagi sore itu.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang janggal dalam perasaan Yoongi. Ia selalu merasa perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya ketika ia bersama Jimin. Dan merasa begitu kosong ketika Jimin meninggalkannya pulang.

Entah mengapa, tetapi itulah yang di rasakan Yoongi pada Jimin.

.

"Jangan begitu, besok kita bertemu lagi kok~" Jimin mulai berjalan menuju gerbang rumah. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu pagarnya, Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di serambi rumahnya. "Yoongi-_hyung fighting_!"

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan semangat dari Jimin mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin-_ah_!" Yoongi melambaikan tangannya.

Jimin balas melambai padanya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Yoongi bersama kakaknya itu.

.

Melihat Jimin sudah berjalan menjauh, Yoongi segera terkesiap. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang rumahnya. Mengintip Jimin yang berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya darinya.

Dan ketika Jimin mulai berbelok di tikungan jalan, Yoongi buru-buru mengejarnya sampai ke sudut tikungan tadi. Untuk mengintip Jimin yang masih terus berjalan di depannya tanpa membiarkannya mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi.

Sore itu Yoongi sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti Jimin kemana sore itu.

Karena Yoongi terlalu curiga pada teman baiknya itu. Mengapa ia tak mau berlama-lama hingga malam hari untuk menemaninya.

.

Karena terlalu asyik menguntit Jimin di belakangnya, Yoongi sampai tak sadar bahwa Jimin berhenti dan berdiri di depan sebuah... Gereja?

Yoongi segera melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah salah satu gereja kecil yang masih satu kawasan dengan rumahnya.

Yoongi berkerut bingung. Setiap sore begini di gereja itu memang selalu sepi.

Dan... Apakah ini alasan mengapa Jimin tak pernah mau menemaninya hingga malam? Karena Jimin selalu mengunjungi gereja ini setiap harinya?

.

Melihat Jimin yang memasuki gereja tersebut, Yoongi semakin memajukan langkahnya.

Masih tak ingin Jimin mengetahuinya karena menguntitnya, Yoongi tak memasuki gereja tersebut. Tetapi Yoongi melangkah ke samping bangunan gereja, Yoongi ingat, disana ada jendela tinggi yang selalu terbuka. Dan Yoongi bisa mengetahui Jimin melakukan apa saja dari balik jendela tersebut.

.

Yoongi meletakkan kedua tangannya di bagian bawah bingkai jendela. Kemudian dia menaikkan sebagian kepalanya dan kedua matanya saja agar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin disana.

.

Dapat Yoongi lihat Jimin duduk di ujung barisan kursi paling depan. Dia menunduk. Dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Yoongi hanya melihat Jimin menunduk terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun disana.

Hal itu justru membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan teman baiknya itu. Kenapa dia merahasiakannya dari Yoongi dengan cara tak pernah mengajaknya kalau hanya ke gereja?

Apa yang dilakukannya?

.

.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama. Tubuhnya dilimpahi sinar matahari sore yang akan tenggelam melalui sela-sela jendela tinggi dimana Yoongi sedang menatapinya kini.

Ah, kalau di perhatikan, Jimin itu terlihat tampan. Yoongi serasa begitu akrab dengan wajahnya. Terutama mata sipitnya yang menawan.

Ukh, apa-apaan. Jimin bilang kan waktu itu mereka ini saling berteman baik...

Tetapi memikirkan hal itu, entah kenapa ada sudut hati kecilnya yang menolak bahwa ia tak menerima Jimin hanya sebagai teman baiknya.

.

Sudah lebih dari limabelas menit berlalu. Yoongi mulai bosan menunggu. Jimin tetap berada pada posisinya yang sama.

Yoongi menghela napas. Sepertinya Jimin akan berdiam diri saja. Lagipula ia akan dimarahi kakaknya kalau tak ada di rumah terlalu larut.

Jadi, Yoongi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin saja.

.

"Terima kasih..."

.

Yoongi yang sudah mulai berbalik itu kembali pada posisinya ketika ia mendengar suara Jimin. Yoongi kembali merapat pada jendela. Mendengarkan Jimin dengan seksama dari sana.

.

"Terima kasih... Tuhan." Jimin mulai menengadah. Dari sorot matanya Yoongi dapat merasakan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan cinta ke arah ukiran patung salib yang menempel di dinding gereja.

"Terima kasih hari ini aku kembali melihat Yoongi-_hyung_ yang sehat dan tersenyum padaku. Aku begitu bersyukur..."

Yoongi mulai berdebar. Kenapa... Jimin menyebut namanya?

Dan ada nada sedih yang begitu kentara disana. Jimin sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Meski aku tahu aku akan tetap menyesal seumur hidupku. Tetapi terima kasih. Telah membiarkan Yoongi-_hyung_ hidup walau tak mengingatku sama sekali. Terima kasih..."

.

Yoongi semakin menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

Jimin bilang menyesal? Menyesal untuk apa?

Jimin juga bilang tak mengingatnya? Bukankah Jimin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia teman baik nya?

"Aku tak mungkin mengharapkan waktu untuk kembali. Tetapi kumohon, biarkan aku tetap melihatnya seperti ini. Karena aku... Aku tak bisa jauh dari Yoongi-_hyung_. Sebagian diriku telah dibawanya pergi bersama ingatannya yang hilang..."

.

Yoongi semakin berdebar. Apa... Maksudnya?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga Jimin ketika Yoongi belum kehilangan ingatannya?

Kenapa Jimin begitu menyesalinya?

Bahkan Jimin hingga menangisinya di dalam gereja?

Ada hal apa sebenarnya yang Yoongi tak tahu di balik hilang ingatannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Jimin harus menyembunyikan hal ini padanya?

Lalu arti teman baik mereka selama ini?

Yoongi tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut memikirkan itu semua.

Tanpa peduli lagi Yoongi segera berlari menjauhi gereja. Terus berlari hingga kerumahnya. Dan ia mengunci dirinya di kamar. Merenungi semua hal yang didengarnya tadi dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

_Satu tahun yang lalu..._

.

Malam itu tepat hari pergantian ulang tahun Yoongi. Yoongi dibawa pergi oleh Jimin tengah malam itu ke sebuah gereja tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Yoongi.

Dan ketika mereka berhenti di depan bangunan gereja itu, Yoongi menoleh tak mengerti menatapnya mengapa Jimin membawanya kesana.

Tetapi Jimin hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada Yoongi. Menatapnya sayang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi-_hyung_."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

Jimin segera menggenggam lengan Yoongi erat. Menuntunnya masuk ke dalam gereja. Duduk di barisan paling depan untuk memanjatkan doa.

.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan keinginanku. Di hadapan Tuhan dan juga kekasihku."

Jimin berucap tiba-tiba begitu ia menengadah dan tersenyum. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya heran.

"Aku yang berulang tahun kenapa kau yang mengungkapkan keinginanmu, huh?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Apakan keinginanmu itu?"

.

"Aku..." Jimin kembali meraih lengan Yoongi. Kali ini ia duduk menghadap Yoongi dan mengangkat kedua tangan Yoongi dalam genggamannya. "Aku ingin nanti menikahimu di gereja ini."

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin di kedua manik hitam sipitnya. Yoongi merona mendengar penuturan Jimin.

Yoongi baru tahu kalau kekasihnya itu bisa semanis ini. Walaupun bukan sesuatu yang menghebohkan, tetapi Yoongi dapat merasakan ketulusan dan cinta yang begitu besar dari pancaran tatapan Jimin kepadanya. Hanya kepada Yoongi seorang.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..."

Yoongi berkedip begitu Jimin memanggil namanya. Dan ia segera berdebar kembali dengan kencang merasakan Jimin yang mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Membuat Yoongi semakin merona.

"I—iya?"

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin begitu tulus, bersama senyum hangatnya yang selalu Yoongi rindukan.

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Jimin semakin tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu. Dan juga, rasanya Jimin benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Min Yoongi. Yang mau mencintainya tulus dan apa adanya. Jimin berjanji, ia akan selalu berada di sisi Yoongi sampai kapanpun.

Merasakan Jimin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan tepat begitu hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Jimin membiarkan nafas mereka menyatu untuk sesaat. Dan setelahnya Jimin mengistirahatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Kemudian bergerak untuk menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Menandakan betapa Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi. Mencintainya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan. Yoongi masih di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak mau keluar semenjak kembali mengikuti Jimin sampai ke gereja. Panggilan kakaknya yang terus membujuknya keluar untuk makan malam pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Yoongi-_ah_! Bukalah pintunya, ayo kita makan malam dulu."

"Aku tidak lapar, _Hyung_. Aku akan segera tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Jimin tadi. Dan itu membuatnya malas untuk melakukan apapun. Yoongi hanya tiduran diatas ranjangnya dengan memeluk gulingnya dan mendengarkan suara hujan deras. Yoongi kepikiran.

Yoongi meraba belakang kepalanya, ada bekas jahitan memanjang yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut cokelatnya yang tumbuh disana. Yoongi jadi terus berpikir.

Mungkinkah ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Jimin di masa lalu Yoongi ketika ia belum kehilangan ingatan?

Mungkinkah?

Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan Yoongi adalah, kenapa Jimin tak mau mengakuinya?

Berarti ia sudah dibohongi Jimin selama ini?

.

Yoongi memeluk gulingnya semakin erat. Mencoba melupakan pemikirannya dengan mendengarkan seksama suara hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Tetapi Yoongi malah semakin kepikiran pada Jimin. Karena sesungguhnya, hujan itu tak Yoongi sukai karena selalu mengingatkan pada Jimin.

Dan Yoongi pikir, Jimin itu seperti hujan. Datang... Berlalu... Kemudian pergi. Datang lagi... Berlalu lagi... Kemudian pergi lagi.

Hanya begitu saja.

Rasanya Yoongi hanya seperti tempat teduh untuk hujan agar ia bisa membasahinya sesuka hati.

Belum lagi hujan itu membuatnya dingin. Teras rumahnya basah dan Yoongi tak bisa menghampiri kebun mungil kesayangannya.

Huh, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

"Yoongi-_ah_! Ayo bangun dan keluar?" Seokjin terus mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu yang dari semalam tak mau membukakan pintu kamar untuknya. Oh sungguh, Seokjin sungguh khawatir apa yang dilakukan adiknya di dalam sana. Demi apapun anak manis itu belum makan dari semalam!

"Yoongi-_ah_?"

.

Yoongi mengerang diatas ranjangnya. Kakaknya sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintunya.

Tetapi Yoongi benar-benar dalam kondisi _bad mood_ hari ini. Apalagi ketika ia bangun, gerimis sudah mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya. Membuatnya malas hanya untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

"Bisakah _Hyung_ tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku ingin sendirian." Teriak Yoongi dari dalam kamarnya.

Seokjin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu hanya menggeleng khawatir. "Apanya yang sebentar? Kau sudah mengurung dirimu sejak semalam!"

"_Hyung, please_?"

.

Seokjin menghela napas. "Baiklah, sebentar oke?"

Seokjin tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Astaga adiknya itu membuatnya uring-uringan saja.

Tak mau dirinya semakin khawatir, Seokjin menghubungi Jimin. Ia tahu Jimin pasti akan bisa membujuknya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Seokjin segera membuka ponselnya mengirimi Jimin sebuah pesan.

.

_Jimin-ah, tolong aku, Yoongi tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak semalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi ia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dia belum makan, bantu aku, Jimin-ah._

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang saat itu memang baru mau berangkat untuk mampir ke rumah Yoongi, mendadak dibuat panik juga karena pesan yang dikirimi Seokjin untuknya.

Astaga, Jimin benar-benar khawatir. Kenapa Yoongi mendadak tak mau makan seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya? Dan pikiran-pikiran lain terus memenuhi benak Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin menggunakan motornya kembali agar lebih cepat untuk sampai ke rumah Yoongi.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Yoongi, Jimin langsung disuguhi wajah khawatir Seokjin yang tak sabaran.

"Jimin-_ah_, tolong bujuk Yoongi..." pintanya khawatir.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengusap bahu lelaki yang lebih tua daripadanya itu. "Akan kucoba." 

"Dari semalam itu dia aneh sekali." Seokjin masih menggumamkan kekhawatirannya sembari mengantar Jimin menuju kamar Yoongi.

.

"Yoongi-_ah_? Aku mohon keluarlah..." Jin kembali berseru dari luar pintu kamar Yoongi. Dengan Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya. Kakaknya ini benar-benar bawel rupanya.

"_Hyung_ aku—"

"Yoongi-_hyung_..."

.

Yoongii tersentak dan langsung bangun terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

Itu... Yoongi sangat mengenali suara ini. Itu suara Jimin.

Kenapa Jimin ada di rumahnya? 

.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Panggil Jimin sekali lagi. Ia mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar dan berjanji akan membuat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia mengerti situasinya. Dengan memberi tepukan semangat di bahu Jimin, ia meninggalkan Jimin agar dapat berbicara leluasa pada adiknya.

.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi. Entah mengapa ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya untuk menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu bercat _ebony_ itu. Tanpa berniat membuka pintunya sama sekali.

Jimin tersenyum. Suara Yoongi begitu dekat, dan ia yakin kalau Yoongi berada di balik pintu kamarnya itu.

Yoongi dan Jimin kini berdiri saling berhadapan hanya dengan sebuah pintu yang menghalangi mereka.

.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Ini aku."

Yoongi entah mengapa menghela napas kecewa. Tanpa basa basi, ia mengutarakan pikirannya pada Jimin.

"Jimin... aku ini apa..."

.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar pernyataan Yoongi yang terdengar sendu itu. Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu?

"_Hyung_, kau—"

"Aku ini apa di matamu?" Potong Yoongi dengan cepat.

.

Jimin terdiam sebentar, menghela napas sebelum berbicara menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Kau... Teman baikku, Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin tersenyum, tersenyum penuh luka tanpa Yoongi lihat.

"Benarkah?"

"...Ya." Jawab Jimin, tak rela juga sebenarnya.

.

Yoongi menghela napas. Menunduk di hadapan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ini apa di matamu... di masa lalu?"

"_Hyung_... maksudmu—"

.

"Ya, sebelum aku hilang ingatan, aku ini apa di matamu?" desak Yoongi.

Jimin mendadak terdiam. Kenapa Yoongi bisa bertanya seperti itu, ia tidak tahu. Tetapi...

Yah, mungkin memang tak selamanya Jimin bisa menyembunyikan ini semua.

.

"Aku..."

Jimin tak kuasa. Ia menunduk membiarkan dahinya menempel dengan pintu. Jimin tiba-tiba merasa takut. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, akankah Yoongi menerimanya seperti biasa? Seperti selama ini mereka saling berteman baik? Ataukah sebaliknya Yoongi akan... Membencinya?

.

"Jawab aku, Jimin. Jawab aku." Suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar.

Jimin kembali menghela napas. Kali ini lebih keras. Oke, Jimin akan mengatakannya pada Yoongi. Jimin sudah berjanji pada Seokjin untuk membawa Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya. Jadi, Jimin rasa kini harus menuruti permintaan Yoongi lebih dulu.

"Baiklah." Jimin berhenti sejenak. Yoongi yang menunggu jawaban Jimin juga berdebar. Kalau tebakannya benar...

"Dahulu, aku kekasihmu. Kita saling mencintai."

.

Yoongi berdebar kencang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan airmata yang jatuh di salah satu pipinya.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, mendengar kesunyian dari Yoongi membuatnya kalut. Rasanya Jimin akan menangis saat itu juga.

.

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ia langsung memeluk Jimin erat dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jimin.

Jimin tersentak untuk sesaat. Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluknya, apa itu artinya? 

Yoongi terisak hebat begitu ia memeluk Jimin. Kemudian memukul leher Jimin dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari awal? Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Bodoh! Hiks—"

.

Mendengar Yoongi begitu, membuat Jimin meruntuhkan juga egonya yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya. Jimin menangis saat itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Dan Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dengan lebih erat.

.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Beban Jimin selama ini ketika ia menemani Yoongi sebagai teman baiknya tiba-tiba terangkat begitu saja. Jimin yakin, mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan kecilnya. Dan Jimin merasa bahagia. Sangat Bahagia.

Jimin kini bisa memiliki Yoongi kembali seperti dulu. Dan Jimin berjanji, ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Jimin akan selalu melindungi Yoongi dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Dan takkan pernah melepas genggaman tangan mereka yang begitu pas untuk Jimin lepas lagi.

Tetapi Jimin akan selalu menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana cara melepasnya. Karena cinta mereka telah mengikat begitu kuat. Jimin tahu itu. Dan itu begitu sempurna untuknya.

.

Separuh jiwa Jimin yang dibawa Yoongi pergi bersama ingatannya yang hilang mungkin memang tak akan pernah kembali.

Tetapi Jimin memiliki separuh lagi jiwa cinta yang membuatnya menjadi satu. Menjadi sempurna.

Dan itu adalah Yoongi yang sekarang.

Yang akan mencintainya lebih dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari gereja malam itu, Jimin mengajak Yoongi berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang sepi dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan.

Karena malam itu gerimis, mereka menggunakan _hoodie_ jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala. Mereka berjalan begitu tenang, saling berdekatan dan bergenggaman tangan tanpa peduli dinginnya malam dan juga gerimis. Jimin juga sesekali membawa genggaman tangan mereka untuk ia kecup agar membuatnya lebih hangat.

.

Yoongi menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang tak di genggam Jimin untuk menangkapi hujan gerimis. Membiarkan titik-titik airnya yang dingin menyentuh telapak tangan pucatnya.

"Jimin?"

"Ya, sayang..."

.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menengadahkan kepala ke langit gelap sebentar untuk merasakan titik hujan mengenai wajahnya.

"Kalau hujan melunturkan cintaku... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi. Masih memainkan titik hujan di telapak tangannya.

Mendengar itu Jimin mengerutkan alisnya kemudian berhenti berjalan. Membuat Yoongi juga berhenti kemudian menatap kekasih yang lebih muda daripadanya itu dengan bingung.

"Hujan itu siklus air, _Hyung_. Kalau hujan mampu melunturkan cintamu, aku yakin hujan akan membawa kembali cintamu yang larut itu untuk kemudian selalu datang menghujanimu untuk mengembalikan cintamu." Jawab Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi. "Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu jika hal itu terjadi."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian mendekati Jimin untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar?" Kekeh Yoongi kembali.

"Sejak aku lahir?" Jimin balas terkekeh untuk menjawabnya, kemudian merangkul pinggang Yoongi agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tetapi... kalau hal itu terjadi, apa kau akan berjanji seperti yang tadi kau simpulkan?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi.

.

Jimin menatap lurus tepat di kedua manik coklat bening milik Yoongi. Menatapinya dengan begitu dalam dan penuh kehangatan cinta di dalamnya. Dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tentu saja aku akan berjanji. Apapun hanya untukmu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jimin balas tersenyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium kekasihnya. Menciumnya penuh dengan cinta. Membiarkan gerimis membasahi ciuman mereka dan membuatnya semakin basah.

.

Bukan hanya itu, tetapi Jimin juga berpikir kalau cintanya itu seperti hujan. Hujan yang membuat daur air dan membuatnya infinitif.

Seperti cinta Jimin pada Yoongi.

Tiada batas. Tiada akhir.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : teehee teehee gak jadi deh sedih-sedihannya .-.

Btw ini fanfic terinspirasi dari lagu Rain, salah satu track favorit di album dark & wild, dan saya pernah ngomong buat bikin ffnya karena lagu ini sama _TKTOPKID_ dan _tifagyeomi97_. hehe

Buat isi cerita, tentu saja jauh berbeda dari lagu aslinya hahaha. Kata jhope sama rapmon di sukira, lagu rain itu tentang keseharian mereka yang begitu-begitu aja tanpa perubahan. Recording, manggung, pulang dan begitu lagi. Mereka menuangkan rasa itu ke dalam lagu rain.

Dan kalau yang sebenernya mah suka sama suaranya baby kookie sama jimin di bagian akhir lagu itu. Asli itu keren banget dan kedengeran nyesek gimana gitu ;_; huhu

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

_Review, please? :3_

.

_With love,_

_._

_._

**This story copyright by** © **Phylindan**

.


End file.
